A Darker Shade of Days
by Peace Phoenix
Summary: What if the Giant War won't end well? What if it leaks through the mist? And the mortals are afraid, fearing the demi-gods and blaming them for monsters and what happened? Hiding from the demi-god slaughter, a little group of friends try to forget the evils of the war... Frank/Percy slash


PJatO || Francy || PJatO || Francy || A Darker Shade of Days || Francy || PJatO || Francy || PJatO

Title: A Darker Shade of Days – I Think You Can Save My Life

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; post both series

PJatO Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, explicit intercourse, anal, dark, self-destructive tendencies, promiscuity, bondage, mating, eating disorder (slight), self-harm (hinted), character deaths (past), hetero

Main Pairing: Frank/Percy

Side Pairings: Leo/Hazel, Nico/Reyna, Chris/Clarisse, Piper/Annabeth (mentioned), OMC/Percy, OMC/Percy

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque, Leo Valdez, Clarisse la Rue, Chris Rodriguez, Nico di Angelo, Reyna Anderson

Own Characters: Derek Rhys, Sam Raser

Summary: The war was over. But at what prize? How much pain can a heart endure until it's broken beyond the fixing point? What will Percy do if the two people that had always been at his side were lost forever? How does Percy Jackson deal with the deaths of Grover and Annabeth?

Frank and Percy - as requested by **BreakLover84**. I hope you'll like it, it... turned out darker than it was supposed to. The first draft for it was quite happy and easy-going, but it didn't work for me. And I seriously felt like writing something dark for a change. Anyway, I for my part really like it. And that's a rare thing for me to do.

**A Darker Shade of Days**

_I Think You Can Save My Life_

"Ah! Oh gods, fuck, harder!"

The taller demi-god snickered slightly and obeyed, thrusting with more force until they both came at the same moment, the brunette half-blood ejaculated deep within his lover. Once he had rode his orgasm out completely, he pulled out and collapsed next to his lover.

"Fuck, you're amazing, Percy", grunted the taller one. "I heard that you're tight, but fuck..."

"I know", muttered the other and stood up. "You weren't bad either, Mark."

"My name is Derek", snorted the brunette and raised one of his eyebrows. "Where are you going?"

"Taking a shower. When I'll be back, you'll be gone."

"No", laughed Derek softly. "I'll wait, don't worry."

"It wasn't a question. It was an order. I don't want you to be here anymore when I return."

"What? Why?", asked the brunette confused. "I thought I 'wasn't bad either'."

Percy, at the door, turned to glare back at him. "I don't cuddle. I fuck. And now that we're finished with that, you're of no use to me any longer. So leave. I don't want my room mates to see you."

"Woah", snorted Derek and shook his head. "I heard that you're a bitch, but I didn't think the two times savior of the world would seriously be such a douche."

"Enough pleasantries. Get out, Mark", growled Percy, giving his now former lover the wolf glare.

"Okay, okay, okay", grunted the brunette. "But my name is Derek."

"Do I look like I care?", snorted the son of Poseidon and walked down the hall to the bathroom.

"Asshole", muttered Derek as he pulled his pants up and made his way downstairs.

When he opened the door, he faced a black-haired girl, a brunette girl and an Asian guy.

"Let me guess: Latest conquest of Jackson?", grunted the brunette unimpressed.

"Yeah", nodded Derek slowly. "I'm-"

"Doesn't matter", muttered the black-haired girl and pushed past him. "We'll never see anything from you again anyway. Or are you stupid enough to think that you're the chosen one?"

"Chosen one?", asked Derek confused and blinked a few times.

"The one that will melt the ice around the Sea Prince's heart and swap him off his feet", snorted the Asian guy. "Believe me, you are not. So don't try to contact him again and don't show up again."

He closed the door right into the other boy's face and glared heatedly. He could feel the urge to shift pulse through his body. Shift into his wolf form, large enough to rip that guy apart for putting his dick where it certainly did not belong. It was a problem that had started surging through his body since the war. He had been forced to shift so often that the animalistic instincts had started to take over even while he was in his human form. Most of the times he had shifted into a mighty, tall wolf to join Lupa and her wolves in the fight. And even now the wolf still tried to take over sometimes.

"Calm down, brother", grunted the brunette next to him. "No harming other demi-gods, Frank."

"I know, Clarisse", snarled Frank and turned around to stamp off into the living room.

"Come on, let's check on our big boy", chuckled Clarisse and took the other girl's hand.

"Shouldn't we check on Percy too?", whispered the black-haired girl.

"Reyna", sighed the daughter of Ares and rolled her eyes. "It's Percy. Who kicked Kronos' and Gaia's asses. Don't you think he can handle a son of Demeter?"

"Well, you never know", muttered Reyna with a frown and shrugged. "One of these days, he will share the bed with someone dangerous. And it might not end good."

"Are you bad-mouthing me again, Anderson?", grunted a dark voice behind them.

The two girls and the Asian boy turned around to face the son of Poseidon. Percy had a towel wrapped around his waist, his hair still dripping, single drops of water running down his half-naked body, tracing the scars on it. He had dark bags under his dull, sea-green eyes, the black hair nearly reaching his shoulders by now because he didn't care about getting it cut.

"Just stating the truth", replied the daughter of Bellona unimpressed by his anger. "You're living like a whore. And one of these days you will catch yourself something. May it be a STD or a murderer."

"I'm not stupid, Reyna", growled Percy and shook his head to get rid of some of the water. "I never fuck without using protection. I'm not suicidal."

"Could have fooled me there", growled Clarisse beneath her breath.

"Fuck you, Clarisse", grunted the son of Poseidon. "Where are the others?"

"Do you never listen these days?", muttered the brunette girls. "Frank, Reyna and I went shopping. Chris and Nico have a heist and Leo and Hazel went to sell the jewels."

Percy snorted and turned around, pulling the towel from his waist to dry his hair completely. He didn't notice the stare he received from the Canadian. Sad, dark eyes stared after the naked son of Poseidon as he returned back up to his room to get dressed.

"Why don't you just go and get him, Franky?", sighed his half-sister next to him.

"How can I?", grunted the son of Mars. "He blocks anyone who tries to come close to him. He even tries to block us as his friends most of the time!"

"Because he needs someone to pull him out of his hole", whispered the Roman girl. "His heart is broken and what he does to himself only makes it worse..."

"I want to help him!", growled Frank annoyed. "I really do! There is nothing I would want more than to help him! But I don't know how! How do you fix something like that? Tell me, Reyna!"

"Nico did it for me", murmured the daughter of Bellona with a soft and sad smile. "Don't doubt that I was that much less heartbroken when Jason died in my arms... But Nico stayed strong for me."

"How can I stay strong for him if he doesn't even let me close...?", whispered Frank exhausted.

The Canadian collapsed on the couch and buried his face in his hands. When he closed his eyes tightly, he could still remember how it used to be... Back, when they had first met. When he still had his little-boy-crush on Hazel and was sudden-best-friends with Percy. Back when he used to go to the praetors Jason and Reyna whenever he had a problem. And then the war came.

His hands shook at the thought of the war. The terror and pain... and the loss. Oh, the loss. He closed his eyes tighter at the images that flashed in front of his eyes. Hazel had been injured and he had been too far away to help her. But Jason. Jason... had died to rescue her...

A dark chuckle escaped his lips at the thought of Jason's best friend. Frank still remembered how his biggest problem was the love blooming between Hazel and Leo as if it mattered. What he and Hazel had was a childish crush, but what she and Leo had was... fate. The boy that looked and was so much like Sammy. She had told him everything about Sammy. One evening when he had been avoiding her for a week already. She told him and he understood, because he would never risk to loose his best friend. Besides, he wasn't alone. When he looked over at Percy and saw that the one girl he had fought for had settled her own sexuality over his absence. And if Percy could still be best friends with Annabeth after the blonde broke up with him to be together with Piper then he could still be friends with Hazel. Back then he had thought Percy must be the strongest person he had ever met. And now he wished it was true.

Tears gathered in his eyes at the thought of the broken boy. It had been the final act of the war. Piper had gotten injured and Annabeth hadn't wanted to leave her girlfriend alone. They got separated. When the others had found them, both girls had been cruelly murdered by Gaia's henchmen. Percy never got over this loss. Perhaps he may have been able to overcome it somehow if the fates wouldn't have ripped the Sea Prince's oldest and closest friend out of life.

Frank lifted his head and looked over at the lemon grove that stood at the food of the stairs. When a satyr died, he returned to life in another form. Sometimes if he walked down to the kitchen at night, he found Percy curled together beside the plant, dried tears on his cheeks. He would carry the older boy back to his bed and they would pretend that nothing had happened.

"We're back! Anyone home? We brought... mh... I'm not so sure", announced Chris. "What is it?"

"Some kind of new detector", grunted Nico and let go of the son of Hermes.

The two boys stepped completely out of the shadows and brought the device into the living room. Loud steps thundered through the mansion as the two daughters of war stormed down to them. Clarisse threw herself at her boyfriend and hugged him close. After all the fighting, after all the loss, she was so afraid to one day loose Chris too.

"How did it go?", whispered Reyna and placed her lips softly on Nico's.

"What do you think?", smirked the son of Hades and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I shadow-traveled inside, he used his incredible thievery skills and we were out again before they even noticed that we were there. Is my sister back yet?"

"No. She and Leo are still gone", replied the former praetor worried. "You don't think..."

"We're home, family!", screamed Leo from the door. "And we brought money!"

The Latino and his girlfriend came in, each with a money bag in their hands.

"Who did you sell them to?", asked a low voice from the stairs.

"Someone who will sell them to the high-ranking members of the DGIS", grunted Leo.

He wrapped his arms around Hazel's waist and dumped the money in the entrance of their mansion. Chris and Nico came to bring the money over to their safe. The mood suddenly deflated even more at the mention of the DGIS. The Demi-God Investigative Service. As if the losses they had suffered during the two wars wasn't bad enough, no. Some mortals with sight leaked information about the reality to the normal world, leading to panic and unreasonable reactions. Task-forces and special intelligent services were formed all around the world. Demi-gods were either slaughtered or caught to be dissected. After saving the world two times, they were the most wanted and feared people now, fearing for their own lives just because of what they were. Camp Half-Blood had been burned two and a half years ago, Camp Jupiter was destroyed in the following year. Half-bloods, regardless of if they were Roman or Greek, build new secret homes, jut to find them destroyed once more. Frank and his friends – Percy, Hazel, Leo, Clarisse, Chris, Reyna and Nico – stayed together, regardless of what happened. They never stayed in a demi-god society because it was too dangerous. They hid in plain sight of them. In Washington. For now. They had spend half a year in Chicago, three months in Los Angeles, a few weeks even in New York.

And what they did kept them alive. Leo forged jewelry for the cursed gems Hazel found. She was the only one to touch them, they all stayed away from them. And sold them to middlemen who would somehow bring them in contact with members of the DGIS, or if possible even with politicians. That way they kept them away from their tracks and got rid of their chasers.

In the same time, Nico and Chris used their combined forces to steal the newest inventions from the DGIS, weapons that were more harm-full, poison that killed their godly genes. Everything that worked against them. They stole it and brought it to a bunch of children of Athena/Minerva and Hephaestus/Vulcan who researched what those things could be used for and how they could beat it. Malcolm was their leader. They still had contact to him and some other demi-gods of their generation, scattered all around the world. But only they stayed together. Only their little family.

/break\

"Are you alright, Frank?", whispered Hazel worried.

They were in a bar to celebrate the victorious heist of the day. And while most of his friends were engaging in a happy conversation, Frank kept glaring at his half-brother. He remembered the boy, Sam Raser, a son of Ares. The teen was heavily hitting on Percy and as always the Sea Prince was more than eager to flirt back, Sam resting his hands on Percy's behind, the son of Poseidon shamelessly grinding against Sam. Hazel's hand on his own stopped him from breaking his glass.

"You're so jealous", chuckled the daughter of Pluto amused.

"I find it not amusing", grunted her half-brother next to her.

"Agreed", chorused the others.

Chris and Clarisse were making out in the corner or their booth, while Reyna, Hazel, Nico and Leo were playing a drinking game. He sighed and turned to his friends again.

"I hate it, okay?", grunted the son of Mars with a frown. "All those disgusting men and what he lets them do with him! I hate it. I don't want them touching him, I don't want them touching what's..."

"Yours?", ended his best friend with a knowing smile.

"Haze is right, dude", grunted Leo next to his girlfriend. "We all know that you want him. And for the gods' sake, do something!"

"You're not the only one pained to see him like that", whispered Reyna with sad eyes.

"He compensates his loss and pain with angry sex with strangers. No one can tell me that that's healthy", snorted Nico and took a sip from his beer. "What he needs is someone who tells him to stop. He's being such a stubborn bastard. Just go and whack his head."

Frank snorted. For three years they were on the run together now. And for the last two years he felt his feelings for the Sea Prince changing until now. Now that they had reached such a possessive and deep longing. He knew he would never be able to live without Percy. But the way Percy treated himself since the war was over would sooner or later lead to Percy's early death. Frank knew that the son of Poseidon skipped more meals than was healthy and he also knew that not all scars on the Sea Prince's body were from their fights. Though with the nectar and ambrosia it healed so fast that Frank never found complete proof of his suspicion.

"And you, brother, drink too much", noted Clarisse, licking her lips. "Seriously. All this longing is hurting you too. We're all damaged goods. Perhaps not as much as Percy, but... after what we've been through, we're all broken. And all we have is each other. I will not loose another member of my family. I've already lost enough. So you better go and fix Percy the best possible so I won't have to bury another one, you hear me, boy?"

"Yes, ma'am", grunted Frank slightly amused and turned.

He frowned when he noticed that both, Percy and Sam, were gone.

"Good gods", growled Nico and shook his head. "How can he even walk after all the guys he hooks up with! That boy is addicted, seriously... I hope you have enough stamina to keep up with him."

The son of Mars bit the sharp retort on his tongue back and stood. He has had enough of this. Not a single one more. No other man would ever lay a finger on his Sea Prince again. Without saying good-bye to his friends, he stormed out of the bar and down the street. He hurried, but he knew the other two had a head-start. If that guy had his dick already inside Frank's Percy, then the son of Mars may be forced to tear it off.

Once he reached their home, he sneaked inside and up the stairs until he reached the bathroom closest to Percy's bedroom. Light shone through the slightly open door.

"Such a kinky little bitch", snickered a foreign voice, obviously talking to himself.

"What did you just say?", growled Frank angered and opened the door.

Sam stood there, only clad in his boxer-shorts, staring at him shocked before smirking.

"I said Jackson is a kinky, little bitch", replied Sam confidently. "And I will fuck him like one."

Before Frank even realized what was happening, his fist connected with Sam's jaw and he was leaning over the son of Ares, baring his teeth in a wicked snarl.

"Get out of here", growled the Roman dangerously. "Get out and never come close to him again, or I will personally tear you apart. Do you understand?"

The Greek nodded hastily, staring at him in fear before scrambling off. Other Romans possessed the wolf stare, but with his connection to animals, with his wild and feral side, he had perfected it. Frank smirked and stood, popping his neck before continuing to the bedroom. He would tell the Sea Prince now. He would tell him and hold him close until the son of Poseidon would finally give in.

Though his plan slipped his mind the moment he entered the bedroom. Percy laid butt-naked on the bed, his hands tied to the head-board, his legs tied to the foot-end. Sea-green eyes were hidden by a black tie, blindfolding the Sea Prince.

"You finally finished?", grunted the son of Poseidon annoyed. "Then come here and fuck me."

"P-", started the Roman, but was interrupted.

"No talking", growled Percy. "I told you that I don't want to talk! I just want you to fuck me!"

Frank gulped and licked his lips, his eyes drawn down to the spread legs, to the tight, puckered entrance, rosy and pulsing in such a tempting way. The son of Mars felt himself hardening. His throat was tight, he was unable to speak, even though there were so many things he wanted to say.

"Are you a coward?", grunted the Sea Prince annoyed. "Are you coming over here now or would you rather leave? I prefer children of Mars or Ares, because they are fierce and brutal. So if you're just a washed-up wimp, you can go right now. Because then you're not man enough for me."

His instincts took over and he tore his own clothes off. Not man enough to take the willing Sea Prince? He snarled at that insult. It was time to claim what was his.

"So, are you going to fuck me any time soon?", sighed Percy slightly bored.

Frank growled and sat down between the wide-spread legs, holding the Sea Prince's face and crashing their lips together in a heated, passionate kiss, plunging the warm mouth. Percy moaned into their kiss, buckling his hips in want. Frank's fingers ran down to the tight entrance, circling it curiously. It was soft and so very tight, deliciously tight. His cock twitched at the thought of claiming this perfect tightness. He growled darkly, more like a wolf than a human, at that.

"No", growled Percy, nearly as animalistic as the Canadian. "Just take me."

Frank frowned and removed his fingers to grab the hips tightly and push into the smaller boy with one hard thrust, earning him a pained whimper. For a split second he thought about pulling out, but the pleasured moan from the demi-god beneath him refrained him from stopping. Instead he started to thrust hard and deep into the wonderful tightness. While he fucked the older half-blood, he leaned down and kissed Percy harshly again. Their tongues battled for dominance until Frank growled dangerously at the smaller male, winning their little battle. Percy whimpered and bared his neck in submission, whining delicately. Snickering at the submissive behavior of his mate – lover, his lover – the Canadian leaned down and bit the neck hard. The son of Poseidon moaned wantonly at that. Raser was a bastard, but he was right. Percy was a kinky, little bitch. The wolf within him longed to call this bitch his mate. His thrusts grew more frantic, the sounds of his mate grew more wanton. When he felt his orgasm approach, he gave the smaller male's cock a few jerky strokes and bit the offered neck once more, forcing Percy into a mind-numbing orgasm. Frank growled deeply, sucking and biting the neck while pumping his own seed deep into his mate.

"Fuck", gasped the son of Poseidon breathlessly. "That was the most amazing sex I've ever had..."

The son of Mars smirked satisfied at that. He had pleased his mate. The wolf within him calmed again, for the first time since it had started to possess him, curling together in the back of his mind. Smiling softly at the limb, panting Sea Prince, he started to untie the smaller demi-god's legs and unfastened the rope from the head-board, noticing that Percy's hands were tied together with another rope. Smirking at that, the son of Mars pulled the Sea Prince close, wrapping one arm around the smaller half-blood's waist to hold him in place.

"Mine", whispered Frank and pulled the blindfold off.

Wide sea-green eyes stared at him, the rosy lips parted as the Sea Prince gaped at him. "B... But..."

"I send him away", growled the son of Mars. "I can't stand it any longer. All those men, touch you, fucking you. No more. You hear me? No more. I won't let you do that to yourself anymore."

"It's my body and I can do with it whatever I want", hissed Percy back, trying to free himself.

The panic was evident in those green eyes. Panic because he feared to feel. Emotions he tried to bury as deep inside his heart as possible so he won't get hurt again. Frank tightened his grip on his Sea Prince, resting his hands on the ass he had just claimed, earning him a pained hiss.

"You think you need to be punished because you couldn't save them. And if that's what you want, then I will punish you for it. Over and over again. But I won't let you hurt yourself anymore. I'll keep you save and I will keep you away from those strangers", grunted Frank. "If rough sex is your choice of punishment, then I will fuck you every single night. But I won't allow you to go out there and let others have you, Percy. You mean too much to me. I can't watch this any longer."

"S—Shut up, Frank!", grunted Percy, tears gathering in his eyes.

"No. You shut up", growled Frank back. "You only lie to yourself. You still feel, you will always feel. Because that's the way you are. You love us because we are your family. Reyna, Nico, Hazel, Leo, Chris, Clarisse, they are your friends. They are your family. And you know that you still love them. Otherwise you wouldn't stay with us. Stop lying to yourself and pretending that you don't care. You care. You still care and you will never stop caring. And that's good. Because if you ever stop caring about those who you love, you're dead. So let me care for you. Because I love you. More than anything else. I know you hurt, I know you miss them, but you can't stop living and you can't stop loving. And I want to help you with it. If you allow me to."

Silence befell them, Percy laying limply in Frank's arms, his eyes tightly closed as if he was pretending that the son of Mars wasn't there. The Canadian heaved a sight and sat up.

"I'll leave you alone for the night to think about it. But don't think I'll give up easily. I won't let you slip away from me. You're mine now", whispered the Roman.

"W... Wait...", whispered the son of Poseidon reluctantly. "Stay..."

Frank smirked and laid down again, pulling Percy close to his heart after kissing him softly. The Sea Prince didn't say another word until he fell asleep. The son of Poseidon snuggled closer to the warm body next to him and Frank smiled softly down at the smaller demi-god, kissing the top of his mate's head softly.

"I love you. And I will say it as often as possible until you believe me, my mate, my love..."

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
